


Just a Quick One

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Husbands, Izzy and Clary are heroes, Kissing, M/M, Quickie, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Between Magnus' 8o hour per week work schedule and Alec running around after the kids all day, they never seem to find a minute for themselves. A quicky in the laundry room is just what they need. Maybe they should make more time for themselves?





	Just a Quick One

**Author's Note:**

> This one is my favourite nonbinary banana. I love you dear, and I hope this was what you had in mind!

“Finally, the last load then I’m out of laundry jail,” Alec muttered with a soft sigh as he stuffed the last load of wet clothes into the dryer and switched the machine on. He grabbed the week-old newspaper he had stashed in there and slumped over the dryer, not ready to open the laundry room door and face his kids again.

 

He loved them, more than anything in the world. But seeing as they avoided chores like the plague, the laundry room had become his sanctuary. It might only be a tiny 6x8 space but it was his favourite room in the house, somewhere he found a few minutes of peace, even with the racket that the tumble dryer made.

 

“Just give me ten minutes,” Alec groaned over his shoulder when the door opened behind him, thinking that Max or Rafe had decided they wanted something and were brave enough to enter the chores command centre to get it. He smiled a tired smile when he saw that it was Magnus.

 

“It’s just me, can I hide in here too?” Magnus asked, closing the door behind him and leaning against it with his eyes closed.

 

“I’m not hiding,” Alec said, hearing the lie in his voice himself. “Okay, maybe I am. I don’t want to do chores anymore. I love them to death but do they have to change outfits three times a day?”

 

“What do you expect?” Magnus asked, knowing that he was as guilty as the kids for impromptu wardrobe changes throughout the day. “They learned from me. Sorry, I know you already have enough to do around here,” he said, knowing it was extra work for Alec while he was out at the office all day. He silently promised himself to stick with one outfit per day from then on.

 

“We agreed that you would work and I would stay home,” Alec shrugged, knowing that it made financial sense for Magnus to work, he had earned more when they had adopted the kids. “I don’t really mind, it’s just nice to have a break now and then,” he shrugged turning back to his paper.

 

“And you only get one day a week off, keeping them busy so I can get the last of the weekend laundry done is like a vacation for me. Where are they anyway?” Alec asked as he thumbed through the pages to a part that he hadn’t found time to read yet. 

 

“We are playing hide and go seek. I’m the seeker,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec laughed. He opened his eyes, taking in the way Alec was bent over the rattling dryer, the machine doing interesting things to Alec’s ass. He couldn’t take his eyes off the way Alec’s ass bounced as his body was jolted by the machine.

 

“Should keep them busy, how long do you think it will be before they realise you’re not looking for them?” Alec asked, turning the page on the boring latest political scandal and finding the agony aunt pages instead, his eyes lighting up. He liked to read about other people’s problems so he could ignore his own. 

 

Alec looked over his shoulder when Magnus didn’t answer. His eyebrow shot up when he saw the expression on Magnus’ face, a mixture of longing and desperation. His eyes flicked down, his heart rate rising when he saw the bulge in Magnus’ pants.

 

“What?” Magnus asked, dragging his eyes away from Alec’s ass to see his husband watching him, over his shoulder. “Sorry, I… what were we talking about?” he asked, his eyes flicking back to Alec’s ass, his gaze sliding down Alec’s legs, encased in grey sweatpants, to see his bare feet planted wide. 

 

“Seriously? These are my rattiest sweats and I’m pretty sure the stains on this T-shirt are from last night’s dinner,” Alec said, already knowing where Magnus’ mind had gone.

 

“I’d take you wearing nothing but a trash bag and a smile, you look hot in those sweats,” Magnus muttered, shuffling on the spot when Alec widened his legs further. His gaze flicked back up, watching how Alec pushed his ass out a little further.

 

“Lock the door,” Alec said, his voice low and gravelly from the sudden flood of desire that Magnus’ husky voice and blown pupils had produced. He reached out and flicked the empty washing machine on too, it was just as noisy as the dryer.

 

Magnus didn’t need to be told twice. He locked the door and stalked forward the five steps it took to reach Alec, moulding himself to Alec’s ass. He rubbed his hands over Alec’s ass and gave it a squeeze, grinning when Alec pushed back into his hands. 

 

“This is what those sweats do to me,” Magnus said, pressing his dick to Alec’s crack. The groan that escaped him when he rotated his hips and buried it deeper matched the groan that escaped Alec.

 

“Fuck, I almost forgot what that felt like,” Alec muttered, twerking his ass slightly to rub against Magnus’ dick, his eyelids fluttering at the pleasure of it.

 

“Me too, when did we last even get the chance to just fuck each other?” Magnus asked, the words coming out in a breathless moan. He worked eighty hours a week and Alec was always exhausted after running around after the kids all day. They didn’t have the energy once the kids were in bed.

 

“When the kids stayed at my mom’s? Two months ago?” Alec mumbled. The realisation that they hadn’t made any time for each other for that long made him want it more. “We need to find more time for us.”

 

Alec reached up to the shelf above the machines and knocked the boxes of soap powder and bottles of softener out of the way, grabbing the bottle of lube stashed there. He had no fear of the kids finding it, Max was too short to reach and Rafe would wear the same clothes for a week before he would put a wash on, outfit changes or no.

 

“Do you think this is still good?” Alec asked, trying to inspect the date on the back of the bottle through the blinding lust that had arisen in him. It had to have been at least a year since they had last “hidden” in here.

 

“Who cares?” Magnus asked, grabbing the bottle and pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek before falling to his knees. He reached up and yanked Alec’s sweats down, grinning at the fact that Alec wasn’t wearing boxers.

 

Alec certainly didn’t care about the date on the lube when Magnus left his pants around his ankles and set to work pressing kisses to the back of his thighs. He widened his legs as far as the constricting material would allow and slumped over the jolting dryer once more, needing the support for the knee-weakening kisses on the back of his legs.

 

Magnus ran the tips of his fingers up the inside of Alec’s thighs as he trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses up Alec’s legs and over his ass. He let Alec wriggle for a moment as he focused on Alec’s ass cheeks, ignoring his hole. He reached through Alec’s legs and gripped his dick.

 

Alec buried his face in the crook of his arm, moaning low when Magnus started to stroke his dick. The moan drew out when Magnus sucked his balls into that hot mouth of his, forcing him to push his ass out further, giving Magnus better access.

 

Magnus sucked Alec’s nutsack like it was his favourite flavour. It was. He tightened his grip on Alec’s cock, just how Alec liked it and listened to Alec’s moans with pleasure as he jerked him and massaged his balls with his tongue.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ! What is it with you and my balls?” Alec asked, peeking down through the gap between his body and the bouncing dryer to watch Magnus. “I’m not complaining!” he almost yelped when he thought Magnus was about to pull back. He stuffed his face back into the crook of his arm to muffle his deep moan.

 

Magnus released Alec’s balls with a loud pop and sucked a finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it to get it nice and wet. He sucked Alec’s balls back in and reached up to circle Alec’s hole with his wet finger.

 

“Please?” Alec asked, not giving two fucks that he was practically begging for it. He pushed back when Magnus kept his hand still, pushing himself onto Magnus’ finger, his eyes rolling in his head when it entered him. 

 

Magnus let the hum in his throat radiate through Alec’s balls when Alec’s tight hole clenched on his finger. He synced the movements of both hands when he realised Alec couldn’t move properly with his ministrations, jerking Alec and fingering him perfectly.

 

Alec reached down between his body and the dryer and wrapped his hand around Magnus’, guiding his husband’s hand to the head of his cock. He kept his hand there, helping Magnus jerk him off.

 

The tight grip and Magnus’ finger buried in his ass had Alec’s hips involuntarily rolling, chasing the pleasure from both sides. He would have complained when Magnus released his balls if it hadn’t made his movements easier. And honestly, he didn’t have the breath for it.

 

Magnus planted a kiss on Alec’s ass cheek, curling his finger every time he pushed it into Alec’s ass, searching his prostate out. He grinned against Alec’s ass when he found it, feeling the hardening of the gland under his finger. He rubbed at it with glee, watching Alec’s thighs shake.

 

“Magnus! You’re gonna make me cum if you keep doing that!” Alec grunted, pushing back harder as he said it. 

 

“Isn’t that the point?” Magnus chuckled, easing off when Alec’s movements became jerky. He pulled his finger out and let go of Alec’s dick to grab Alec’s cheeks and spread them, knowing it would all be over if Alec came. He licked a stripe over Alec’s clenching hole, unable to resist it, Alec’s hole was practically begging to be licked and fucked.

 

“Fuck, more!” Alec groaned, reaching around and pushing his fingers into the spikes of Magnus’ hair, dragging Magnus’ head closer as he pushed back, panting when Magnus’ tongue pushed into his ass.

 

Magnus licked into Alec’s ass, setting up a steady rhythm of thrusts interspersed with circling his tongue around the sensitive skin on the outside. He gripped Alec’s ass harder, spreading his cheeks wider as Alec tugged at his hair before pushing in once more.

 

Alec rocked on Magnus’ tongue, a desperate whimper escaping him when Magnus’ tongue wasn’t long enough to reach his prostate. As breathtaking as Magnus’ tongue fucking was, he needed the pressure on the gland. 

 

“Magnus, stop teasing me and fuck me already,” Alec moaned, practically mashing his ass into Magnus’ face.

 

“How could I resist such a lovely request?” Magnus asked when he pulled back from Alec’s ass, breathing hard from lack of air. He swiped the lube up and squirted some onto his fingers, brushing them over Alec’s already wet hole to coat his ass.

 

Alec straightened up and grabbed the lube from Magnus when Magnus stood, squirting a good amount onto his palm as Magnus quickly pulled his pants down. He took Magnus’ dick in hand the moment it appeared, twisting his hand around the head of Magnus’ hard dick with quick, practised movements. A grin spread over his face when Magnus’ face smashed into his shoulder.

 

“That feels so good,” Magnus muttered into Alec’s shoulder blade as his hips thrust forward, fucking into Alec’s hand. Alec never failed to apply the perfect pressure to keep him hard, the hand job was mind-numbing.

 

“It will feel even better in my ass,” Alec said, tugging harder when Magnus’ head snapped up. He guided the head of Magnus’ dick to his slippery hole when Magnus took hold of his hips and shuffled closer.

 

Magnus pushed in with a quick thrust when Alec had his dick where they wanted it, wrapping one arm around Alec’s stomach to pull him closer when he bottomed out. He shuffled forward, moulding his thighs to the back of Alec’s and pressing his chest to Alec’s back.

 

Alec turned his head, taking Magnus’ tongue in his mouth when Magnus walked them forward and pressed him into the side of the dryer. He wrapped his hand behind Magnus’ neck, moaning into his mouth when the rattle of the dryer started vibrating through his dick.

 

Magnus licked into Alec’s mouth as he withdrew his hips and pushed back into Alec, again and again, feeling the rumble of the dryer in his own body. He considered that they needed to buy a new dryer for a moment before pushing the thought away. Maybe they should keep the broken down old dryer and bend each other over it more often. 

 

Alec tried to move backwards, to meet Magnus’ quick, hard thrusts but he couldn’t move, caged against the side of the dryer. He pulled back from Magnus’ mouth, breathing hard as he looked Magnus in the eye. “Harder,” Alec said, practically growling the word.

 

Magnus pushed Alec down and grabbed his hips, more than happy with the command. He slammed into Alec’s tight ass, his respiratory system failing him from the scrape on his foreskin and the sound of his balls slapping against Alec’s, ringing out above the racket of the machines.

 

Alec gripped the edge of the dryer and started ramming his ass backwards to meet Magnus’ thrusts. He couldn’t give a shit when a series of high pitched whimpers started pouring from his mouth, the new angle had Magnus’ dick scraping his prostate with each sharp thrust.

 

“Fuck, Alexander, I’m cumming,” Magnus gritted out from between his teeth when he felt his balls draw up. He continued to fuck into Alec when his dick exploded, filling Alec’s ass with wave after wave.

 

Magnus slumped over Alec’s back, still thrusting forward with his spent dick as his heart pounded, needing to bring Alec to orgasm too. He pressed his lips to the nape of Alec’s neck, breathing hard against his skin.

 

“Shit, fuck, fuuuuck, me too,” Alec grunted when Magnus’ breath hit the back of his neck. He clenched on Magnus’ dick, screwing his eyes shut as he came all over the side of the dryer, collapsing down on it as his dick twitched his orgasm out.

 

“We really need more time for ourselves,” Magnus muttered into Alec’s shoulder, breathing hard. He would have been mortified at how quickly he had cum if he hadn’t gone without for two months.

 

“I’ve never cum so fast in my life,” Alec groaned with a sad shake of his head. He turned and pressed his lips to Magnus’ giving him a quick kiss before tapping Magnus’ hip. His breath huffed out when Magnus pulled out of him, clenching down on nothing. He looked around for something to clean up with, not really wanting to use a clean cloth, it would be another thing for him to wash.

 

Magnus watched his cum drip out of Alec’s ass as he pulled his pants up. He pressed a kiss to Alec’s right ass cheek before pulling his pants up too.

 

“Go and run yourself a bath, love, I’ll clean up in here,” Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec’s stomach and pressing a kiss behind his ear.

 

“Oh God, a quickie and a bath, what did I do to deserve this?” Alec asked, tilting his head to the side. “What about the kids?” he asked with a sigh.

 

“Don’t worry, just enjoy yourself,” Magnus said, letting go of Alec and pushing him toward’s the door. He pulled his phone out when Alec disappeared, holding it between his ear and shoulder when he had the number he wanted and grabbed a cleaning wipe to clean the mess off of the dryer.

 

“How is my favourite sister-in-law?” Magnus asked when Izzy answered the phone. 

 

_ “I’m your only sister-in-law! What’s up?” _

 

“Until you and Clary finally get married, then I’ll have two. And why would anything be up? Can’t I just ring the best auntie in the world without any reason whatsoever?” Magnus asked, a grin tugging the sides of his mouth up.

 

_ “Uh-huh, what do you want, Magnus?” _

 

“Honestly? To bang your brother's brains out in peace,” Magnus said, laughing when Izzy started wheezing. “Any chance…?”

 

_ “Ugh, we’ll be there in twenty, don’t want you scaring the kids with your noises,” _

 

“Thank you, Isabelle, I love you and so does Alec,” Magnus said, laughing when Izzy hung up with a grunt of “Love you too,”. He chucked the wipe in the trash and flung the door open, stopping short when he came face to face with Rafe.

 

“Have you changed your clothes again?” Magnus asked, eyeing Rafe’s Gucci jumpsuit and matching loafers, his twelve-year-old son dressed better than he did. 

 

“Never mind, go and put what you were wearing this morning back on and pack an overnight bag, you and Max are staying with your aunt's Izzy and Clary tonight,” Magnus said, reaching out and spinning Rafe around when his son rolled his eyes.

 

“I already put my clothes in the wash,” Rafe said when his dad starting pushing him towards the stairs. “And why do we have to stay at Izzy’s? They haven’t even started the new season of  _ Project Runway _ yet, I’m going to miss it!”

 

“Well you can just take them back out of the wash and put them back on, your dad has washed enough clothes to start his own laundromat, and make sure you thank him before you go. I’ll record  _ Project Runway _ for you,” Magnus said, giving Rafe a shove towards the stairs. “And make sure Max is ready to go, they’ll be here in fifteen minutes,” he said when Rafe started muttering. 

 

Magnus flew around the house, gathering supplies into a backpack as he waited for the kids to get ready. His head snapped up from the pyjamas he was holding, shoving both pairs into the bag for Max and dashing to open the door when Izzy arrived.

 

“I don’t want to know,” Izzy said, the moment the door opened. She stepped in and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek, a faint smile tugging her lips up when she saw the excitement in his eyes. “It's about time the two of you had a night to yourselves,” she said with a grin.

 

“Alec is in the bath,” Magnus said when Izzy looked around for him. “Thank you for having them, we just need the time,” he muttered when the kids clattered down the stairs.

 

“Rafe, stylish as always,” Izzy said when her eldest nephew greeted her with an air kiss. She had to laugh, imagining Alec’s face if he saw Rafe handing out air kisses. The eye roll would be monumental. “Max, you look… colourful,” she said when Max trotted out into the porch.

 

“I told you not to touch my makeup without asking!” Magnus said, staring at Max, shaking his head sadly at the way his eight-year-old had butchered his sweet face. He knew that it was a losing battle and that he would have to teach Max the proper way to apply it sooner or later. “Don’t laugh, it’s not funny,” he muttered at Izzy, shoving Max’s bag at her.

 

“I look pretty, like papa,” Max said to his aunt Iz when she hid a laugh behind her hand, glaring at her. “I look pretty like you papa,” he insisted when his papa bent to kiss him.

 

“Of course you do, sweet boy,” Magnus said, squidging Max’s face with kisses before practically shoving him towards the door. “Love you, sweet pea,” he whispered.

 

“Love you too papa… oooh, aunt Clary!” Max yelled, bounding down the steps when she got out of the car and opened the back door for him.

 

“Be good, and stick to one change of clothes please,” Magnus said, eyeing Rafe’s bulging weekend bag. He pressed a kiss to Rafe’s face when he was answered with another eye roll and shoved his son in the direction of the door. He gave Clary a wave before giving Izzy another kiss on the cheek.

 

“Have fun,” Izzy said with a wink, laughing when Magnus shoved her out of the door too. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” she chuckled.

 

“An early night it is then,” Magnus shot back. He waved them all off when Izzy ran down the steps of their brownstone and climbed into the passenger seat. The car hadn’t even made it to the corner before he slammed the door closed and started pulling his clothes off, leaving them in a trail up the stairs as he went, he could pick them up later. 

 

“It’s just me,” Magnus said when he stepped out of his boxers and into the bathroom, shaking his head when Alec made to get out of the bath. He didn't bother closing the door, he didn't need to.  _ Result! _

 

“Who was at the door?” Alec asked, eyeballing the open door and the naked Magnus. 

 

“Your sister, she and Clary are having the kids tonight,” Magnus grinned, crossing the bathroom and pushing Alec back down into his bubble bath. He climbed in and sat between Alec's thighs, turning the hot tap on with his toe. 

 

“Do you mean we have the house to ourselves, all night?” Alec asked, barely daring to believe his ears. He silently reiterated to himself that he loved his kids while internally doing the tango when Magnus nodded. 

 

“Yup! Wanna do it in every room?” Magnus asked, wiggling his eyebrows over his shoulder with a chuckle. He settled back into Alec's chest and flicked the hot tap off, having sufficiently heated the water up enough, when Alec arms wrapped around him. 

 

“Let's start with this one,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear as he grabbed the soap and lathered his hands up. He scrubbed them slowly over Magnus’ stomach and chest, feeling out each muscle and flicking his thumbs over Magnus’ nipples. 

 

“I like the sound of that,” Magnus murmured, already hard just at the thought of fucking in every room. It had been a while since they had done that too. He trailed his fingers over Alec's shins where they lay either side of his legs, enjoying having Alec’s hands on his body.

 

Alec methodically scrubbed every inch that he could reach, almost every inch. He smirked into Magnus’ shoulder when a soft whine escaped Magnus as he avoided Magnus’ cock again, his hands sweeping down the inside of Magnus’ thighs and back up the outside. 

 

Alec continued the path with his hands, up over Magnus’ hips and ribs. He pulled at Magnus’ arms, pulling them up to soap Magnus’ biceps up, gripping them and wrapping them around the back of his own neck. He leaned into Magnus’ touch when Magnus’ fingers slid into the hair on the back of his neck.

 

Magnus tugged the damp strands of hair at the nape of Alec’s neck, his breathing slowing down, heavy from the pleasure of Alec’s hands gliding back down his arms and ribs. His breathing turned heavier again when Alec finally took his dick in hand.

 

Alec started to pump Magnus’ dick as he pressed kisses into Magnus’ shoulder, watching over it as he stroked the head of Magnus’ cock with his soapy hand. His own dick twitched in correspondence, every time Magnus rolled into his hand, the movement had Magnus’ ass rubbing against his cock.

 

Magnus ignored the water, slopping over the sides of the free-standing, roll-top bath, his hips picking up speed, chasing Alec’s perfect grip. His fingers tightened in Alec’s hair when Alec’s hand sped up too, the pleasure insane.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus muttered, letting go of Alec’s hair and grabbing his wrist before it became too much for him. His dick twitched feebly, practically screaming at him from the denial.

 

Magnus gripped the rolled edges of the tub to support himself and lifted his hips, planting his feet on either side of Alec’s legs, on the bottom of the tub, when they closed beneath him, to shuffle back until Alec’s hard dick was buried in the crack of his ass.

 

Alec reached between them, his own breathing just as heavy as Magnus’, and grabbed his dick, holding it in place when Magnus positioned himself over it with a couple of misses before Magnus got it right. His eyes slammed closed when Magnus lowered himself onto it, the tight squeeze of Magnus’ rim stealing his breath and his wits.

 

A low moan escaped Magnus when he slowly pushed himself down on Alec’s dick, forcing his ass to relax with each deep breath he took. It took him a moment but they both groaned when he finally sat flush in Alec’s lap. He leaned back into Alec’s chest once more when Alec’s hands slid to his hips. 

 

Alec leaned back against the high back of the tub, taking Magnus with him until Magnus was practically lying on top of him. He skimmed his fingers over Magnus’ hips and ribs, continuing to press kisses to Magnus’ shoulder.

 

“So nice,” Magnus murmured, laying his head back on Alec’s shoulder to tilt his head to the side. He wasn’t sure if he was talking about Alec’s feather-light kisses on his neck or the stretch on his asshole, maybe both.

 

Alec shuffled Magnus’ legs until they draped over the edges of the bath and planted his feet on the bottom of the tub. He lifted Magnus’ ass until he almost fell from his body and thrust up into Magnus’ ass.

 

“Fuck!” Magnus muttered breathlessly, grabbing the edges of the tub, barely holding on when Alec repeated the move. “Fuck, do it again, fuck me,” he muttered, a whimper escaping when Alec did as he begged.

 

Alec set up a steady rhythm, his arms shaking as he held Magnus up, thrusting deeper into Magnus’ body each time. He could barely breathe from the pleasure, from the pressure on his dick and the weight in his hands but he didn’t care, he would hold Magnus there and fuck him all day.

 

Magnus used the edge of the bath for leverage, locking the muscles in his legs to hold himself in place, lessening the strain on Alec’s arms. His stomach clenched every time Alec thrust up into him, from the bone-deep pleasure that was Alec’s dick sawing into his prostate. It never seemed to matter what position they tried, Alec’s aim was always true.

 

Alec fucked into Magnus harder when some of the weight was taken off of his arms, squeezing Magnus ass cheeks harder to pull them further apart. He moaned into the junction of Magnus’ neck and shoulder as he lost control of himself, the soft sound of Magnus’ whimpering moans echoing through the bathroom and spurring him on, driving him deeper. 

 

It was too much for Alec, the squeeze, the sounds, the feeling of Magnus pressing against him. He grunted out his release as he filled Magnus’ ass, his shaking arms unable to hold Magnus up any longer.

 

Magnus almost let out a cry when Alec stopped thrusting, collapsing back with Alec. His dismay didn’t last long when Alec’s long fingers wrapped around his dick and continued what he had started earlier.

 

Alec jerked Magnus with short, twisting tugs, his hand moving fast to bring Magnus off. He tried to get his breath back, even as he stole Magnus’ with his hand, grazing his teeth over Magnus’ neck, behind his ear.

 

Magnus pushed up into Alec’s hand, letting Alec’s dick fall from his body before he started thrusting up in earnest. He scrambled to keep his grip on the edge of the bath when the movement became too much, desperately needing something to hold onto when he painted his own stomach white. He gasped for breath when Alec’s hand drew it out.

 

“Too much!” Magnus uttered, pushing down to escape the tormenting pleasure. He jerked to a stop when Alec’s movements slowed down to a snail's pace, Alec’s fingers pulling his foreskin back and forth, dragging a few more jerking spurts of cum from him.

 

“That was amazing,” Alec muttered, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist as he continued to drag his index finger up and down the underside of Magnus’ spent cock.

 

“You are amazing,” Magnus drawled, his orgasm making him lazy. He had enough energy to roll himself over in the cage of Alec’s arm and settle between Alec’s tighs, nestling his face in the damp curls of Alec’s chest hair.

 

“We need to do this at least once a week from now on, no more pushing this aspect of our relationship to the side because we can’t be bothered. We need this, Alexander,” Magnus said, pressing kisses to Alec’s chest.

 

“What about work and the kids?” Alec asked, swirling his fingers through Magnus’ hair. They never had the time or were always too tired.

 

“I'll take another day off every week, spend my weekends with my family, the office won't grind to a stop without me. You and the kids are more important,” Magnus said, letting his eyes fall closed from the soft tugs in his hair. 

 

“I’d like that. I think we all would,” Alec said. He pressed his lips to Magnus’ head, his stomach fluttering at the thought of getting more time with his husband. He would always want more time with him.

**Author's Note:**

> They learned the hard way, pun intended, that it's important to make time for each other! I love soft husbands!


End file.
